puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Global Wars UK
Global Wars UK is an annual professional wrestling supershow co-produced by the Japanese New Japan Pro-Wrestling (NJPW) and British Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW) promotions. The two promotions established a partnership in July 2015 as part of NJPW's "New IWGP Conception". All editions of the show have been archived on New Japan's NJPW World and RPW's RevPro on Demand streaming service. Events 2015 |venue=Rivermead Leisure Complex |city=Reading, United Kingdom |attendance= |liveevent= |event=Global Wars UK |lastevent2=First |nextevent2=Global Wars UK 2016 Night 1 }} |times= |match1=Tetsuya Naito defeated KUSHIDA and Martin Kirby |stip1=Three-way match |time1=12:18 |match2=Gideon Grey defeated Gedo |stip2=Singles match |time2=8:40 |match3=Tencozy (Hiroyoshi Tenzan and Satoshi Kojima) defeated The Thrillers (Joel Redman and Mark Haskins) |stip3=Tag team match |time3=12:04 |match4=Shinsuke Nakamura defeated Marty Scurll |stip4=Singles match |time4=17:20 |match5=Bullet Club (Doc Gallows and Karl Anderson) defeated The Revolutionists (James Castle and Sha Samuels) |stip5=Tag team match |time5=7:09 |match6=Kazuchika Okada defeated Will Ospreay |stip6=Singles match |time6=15:49 |match7=Hiroshi Tanahashi defeated Big Damo |stip7=Singles match |time7=14:25 |match8=AJ Styles © defeated Jushin Thunder Liger |stip8=Singles match for the British Heavyweight Championship |time8=15:04 }} 2016 Night 1 |venue=York Hall |city=Bethnal Green, United Kingdom |attendance= |liveevent= |event=Global Wars UK |lastevent2=Global Wars UK |nextevent2=Global Wars UK 2016 Night 2 }} |times= |match1=Marty Scurll defeated Jushin Thunder Liger |stip1=Singles match |time1=13:35 |match2=Tomoaki Honma defeated Sha Samuels |stip2=Singles match |time2=6:57 |match3=Yuji Nagata defeated Pete Dunne |stip3=Singles match |time3=11:55 |match4=Chris Hero defeated Tomohiro Ishii |stip4=Singles match |time4=13:35 |match5=Will Ospreay defeated BUSHI |stip5=Singles match |time5=11:11 |match6=''Los Ingobernables de Japon'' (EVIL, SANADA, and Tetsuya Naito) defeated David Starr and Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven and Tyler Bate) |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=14:50 |match7=Katsuyori Shibata defeated Zack Sabre Jr. © |stip7=Singles match for the British Heavyweight Championship |time7=16:39 }} Night 2 |venue=Waltham Forest Town Hall |city=Walthamstow, United Kingdom |attendance=1,120 |liveevent= |event=Global Wars UK |lastevent2=Global Wars UK 2016 Night 1 |nextevent2=Global Wars UK 2017 Night 1 }} |times= |match1=Charlie Garrett and Joel Redman defeated Los Ingobernables de Japon (BUSHI and EVIL) |stip1=Tag team match |time1=9:44 |match2=Josh Bodom defeated Tomoaki Honma |stip2=Singles match |time2=10:35 |match3=Yuji Nagata defeated Trent Seven |stip3=Singles match |time3=10:50 |match4=Will Ospreay defeated Jushin Thunder Liger |stip4=Singles match |time4=9:49 |match5=Tomohiro Ishii defeats Pete Dunne |stip5=Singles match |time5=12:25 |match6=''Los Ingobernables de Japon'' (SANADA and Tetsuya Naito) defeated LDRS of the New School (Marty Scurll and Zack Sabre Jr.) |stip6=Tag team match |time6=18:44 |match7=Katsuyori Shibata © defeated Chris Hero |stip7=Singles match for the British Heavyweight Championship |time7=13:18 }} 2017 Night 1 |venue=York Hall |city=Bethnal Green, United Kingdom |attendance= |liveevent= |event=Global Wars UK |lastevent2=Global Wars UK 2016 Night 2 |nextevent2=Global Wars UK 2017 Night 2 }} |times = |future = no |match1 = Ryan Smile defeated BUSHI and Josh Bodom © |stip1 = Three-way match for the British Cruiserweight Championship |time1 = |match2 = CHAOS (Gedo and Toru Yano) defeated Gideon Grey and No Fun Dunne |stip2 = Tag team match |time2 = |match3 = Matt Riddle defeated El Desperado |stip3 = Singles match |time3 = |match4 = Tetsuya Naito defeated Marty Scurll |stip4 = Singles match |time4 = |match5 = Yuji Nagata defeated Zack Gibson |stip5 = Singles match |time5 = |match6 = CCK (Chris Brookes and Travis Banks) defeated CHAOS (Rocky Romero and Yoshi-Hashi) |stip6 = Tag team match |time6 = |match7 = Tomohiro Ishii defeated Keith Lee |stip7 = Singles match |time7 = |match8 = CHAOS (Hirooki Goto and Will Ospreay) defeated Suzuki-gun (Minoru Suzuki and Zack Sabre Jr.) |stip8 = Tag team match |time8 = }} Night 2 |venue=Waltham Forest Town Hall |city=Walthamstow, United Kingdom |attendance= |liveevent= |event=Global Wars UK |lastevent2=Global Wars UK 2017 Night 1 |nextevent2=Global Wars UK 2018 }} |times = |future = no |match1 = CCK (Chris Brookes, Kid Lykos, and Travis Banks) defeated CHAOS (Gedo, Hirooki Goto and Yoshi-Hashi) |stip1 = Six-man tag team match |time1 = |match2 = Toru Yano defeated Zack Gibson |stip2 = Singles match |time2 = |match3 = Josh Bodom defeated Rocky Romero |stip3 = Singles match |time3 = |match4 = Tomohiro Ishii defeated Dave Mastiff |stip4 = Singles match |time4 = |match5 = Ryan Smile © defeated El Desperado |stip5 = Singles match for the British Cruiserweight Championship |time5 = |match6 = ''Los Ingobernables de Japon (BUSHI and Tetsuya Naito) defeated Keith Lee and Yuji Nagata |stip6 = Tag team match |time6 = |match7 = Minoru Suzuki defeated Matt Riddle |stip7 = Singles match |time7 = |match8 = Zack Sabre Jr. © defeated Will Ospreay |stip8 = Singles match for the British Heavyweight Championship |time8 = }} 2018 |venue=Brixton Recreation Centre |city=Brixton, London, United Kingdom |attendance= |liveevent= |event=Global Wars UK |lastevent2=Global Wars UK 2017 Night 2 |nextevent2=TBD }} References External links *Official New Japan Pro-Wrestling website (English) *Official Revolution Pro Wrestling website Category:Events Category:NJPW Events Category:Global Wars Category:NJPW show in UK